


Ribbons

by MissPress (SayImLovely)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayImLovely/pseuds/MissPress
Summary: Honestly, Sam should have expected this. Gabe was wild and carefree; he valued sinful things. Money. Freedom. Sex. Quite honestly, Sam felt like an idiot for trying to tame him.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 32





	Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, fic recs and feedback are welcome!

Honestly, Sam should have expected this. Gabe was wild and carefree; he valued sinful things. Money. Freedom. Sex. Quite honestly, Sam felt like an idiot for trying to tame him. 

But it had seemed like Gabe changed ever since he and Sam had gotten together. They were so, not to sound cheesy, perfect for one another. He and Gabe did everything together. They would go out in the morning, just to jog around the neighborhood, have breakfast at that little cafe that made the best croissants to touch American soil. They loved all the same movies and songs. Sam had bought Gabe a record player for his birthday this year and they would sway together to whatever tune Gabe was feeling at the moment. Gabe would shower Sam with love and gifts and Sam would return the favor. And it’s not like they didn’t have sex. They did, often actually. As far as Sam was aware, things never got boring. Gabe was more experienced, so Sam tended to let him take the lead and try whatever he wanted. There was no warning.

Well, maybe there was. 

Sam had been cleaning one day, being particularly aggressive about it. Dean and Cas were coming to visit and they’d never been to his and Gabe’s new home. He and Gabe had lived together for nearly a year, 10 months to be exact, but his brother always seemed to be tied up. Finally, he was free for the weekend and Sam had convince him and Castiel to come visit his condo in St. Paul. Gabe agreed that it’d be nice to have visitors for a change. 

Gabe sat on the couch watching some show that Sam found horridly annoying, but Gabe decided to watch it, seeing as Sam was occupied by washing laundry. As Sam was puting their last load of dirty clothes into the washing machine something caught his eye. A small, red, satin ribbon. It wasn’t particularly spectacular, but the ribbon was long enough that it could be of importance. So Sam, the poor fool, asked Gabe about it.

“Hey, babe.” he called from the laundry room.  
Gabe responded with a grunt of acknowledgment.  
“What’s up with this ribbon?” Sam slowly walked out of the laundry room and towards the couch, observing it. If he had only looked up, he would have seen Gabe visibly tense. 

“What color is it?” Gabe asked innocently.

“It’s, uh, like a dark red.”

“Oh! I’ve been looking for that! It came with one of my vinyls. Can’t display it properly without it.”

“Hm. Well I found it in the laundry room. You should put it back before you lose it again.” Sam chuckled. He handed the ribbon back to Gabe before stopping to stare in awe. Sam felt so lucky to have Gabe. What can you say? The boy was in love. He leaned over the side of the couch, just to fall over on top of Gabe. The older man laughed, pulling Sam in for a hug, letting him rest his head on Gabe’s chest. 

That night, the two savored each other’s bodies in a way that had Sam arching and writhing in a way he never knew before. He was gasping and whining at Gabe’s every touch. Sam chalked it up to having guest for the weekend. 

So there may have been a sign. But Sam was naïve. Sam had noticed Gabe had been gone a lot recently but whenever Sam asked, he always had a reason. Sometimes, they were planned in advance. He’d said things like he was going to get the oil changed or make up an elaborate story on how their was one snack that he couldn’t find at any store which was why he’d be at the store for hours and return with one or two items. It seemed like every time Sam was suspicious, Gabe knew how to throw him off. He’d randomly buy him gifts or offer phenomenal sex acts. Gabe was good at this.  
It was Dean who pointed out that something was off. He had been sitting on the couch watching the show that Gabe loved. Castiel sat on the opposite side and propped his feet on Dean’s lap as he scrolled on his phone. Sam had been standing in the kitchen, looking for something to snack on when the question arose. 

“Sammy, where’s that old trickster?” he’d asked jokingly. Sam didn’t respond. Dean looked up confused. “You do know where he is, right?”

Sam wracked his brain. Gabe didn’t have work, the oil was changed, Gabe had his miscellaneous snacks, the house was fully stocked with groceries with Dean and Castiel’s pending arrival, and Gabe hadn’t told Sam about any plans he’d had. Dean had a point, he didn’t know.

As if the universe had heard Sam’s thoughts, the front door opened and Gabe strutted in, nothing in hand. “Hello, all.” he stated, cheerily. He went and sat his keys on the kitchen counter before walking over and kissing Sam on the cheek. He didn’t smell anything on him, like a perfume or cologne. He just smelled like soap. Sam later found out that Gabe had planned this, and purchased the same brand of soap he had at home for his rendez-vous. “Hey, baby.” he spoke softly in Sam’s ear before pulling back to acknowledge Dean and Castiel’s presence. Sam sat stiffly.

“Hey, where were you?” Sam asked nonchalantly, as to not raise any alarms.

“Uh, getting the oil changed.” He responded casually before walking behind Sam to grab a glass from the cupboard. Sam’s head shot up from where he’d been looking down at his bowl of pretzels. 

“I thought you just got the oil changed two weeks ago.” This got Dean and Castiel’s attention. Both of their heads snapped over to where Gabe had been filling his glass with water. Gabe was quick on his feet.

“Actually two weeks ago, I tried to do it myself. I thought I did a pretty good job but I couldn’t help but be nervous. Kept thinking the car would blow up or something.” Gabe chuckled. This made Castiel and Dean return to their endeavors but Sam was still tense. When Gabe had come back from “getting his  
oil changed” why didn’t he just say he did it? Sam doesn’t remember him being dirty, or greasy or even smelling like fuel. But maybe the process isn’t that messy? Sam never really took care of that stuff. He decided to ask Dean when they were alone.

“It can get a little messy, but not always. At the very least, someone would smell like oil.” Dean informed. This had Sam on edge. Maybe he did smell like oil and Sam didn’t notice? No, Sam would have definitely remembered that. So was Gabe lying?

That night Sam lied awake in bed. Gabe rolled over and spooned him, pushing his hair to the side and kissing the back of his neck. Sam stiffened in Gabe’s hold. This made Gabe sit up on his elbow.

“Hey baby, what’s wrong?” What was Sam supposed to say? You’re a dirty bastard for lying about the oil?

“Nothing, you just scared me a little.” Gabe chuckled.

“My little scaredy-cat. Sorry baby, didn’t mean to startle you.” He whispered in Sam’s ear before kissing his neck again. “But...”, Kiss. 

“If nothings wrong....” Kiss.

“Maybe we can...” Kiss

“Y’know.” Gabe peppered kisses down Sam’s neck before pressing his body against Sam’s back. Sam scooted away a little.

“We can’t, babe. We have guest. And besides, I’m really tired.” Sam whispered. Gabe pouted before rolling back over to his side of the bed. Gabe fell asleep in minutes. Sam stayed up all night.

Dean and Castiel headed out, thanking Sam and Gabe for their hospitality and wishing them a good rest of their week. They hugged and send their best luck before taking off. Gabe went to take a shower. Sam decided to put of load of laundry on before he went to take a nap. He collected items from his hamper as well as any stray items he noticed around the house. He put on a load of laundry and headed to his and Gabe’s room. He noticed a little drawstring back on the floor that looked like it was packed with clothing. Sam rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He grabbed the bag and headed back to the laundry room. He started removing the clothes from the bag and placing them in the hamper to be washed after his nap. A few items had fallen on the floor, as he bent over to pick them up his heart stopped. Peaking from underneath a wrinkled t-shirt, red lace. Sam doesn’t own red lace. And as far a Sam knows, neither does Gabe. A lump formed in Sam’s throat, as he pushed the t-shirt to the side. Red lace panties, tied with a red ribbon on each side. Well, on one side. One was missing. Sam felt a wave of nausea wash over him. He slowly picked up the panties with shaky hands. He knew they were dirty, but he was too distraught to care. Tears started to brim in his eyes. How did they even get there? Maybe he accidentally grabbed them when collecting his clothes? Or maybe whoever you were fucking found out you were in a relationship with someone and that you lived together and decided to plant evidence? Sam went and placed them on the coffee table before taking a seat. He waited for Gabe to come out of the shower.

“Hey baby, where’s the hamper?” Gabe called. Sam didn’t respond. “Hello? Babe?” He walked to the livingroom with just a towel. He sees Sam sitting there, clenching his jaw with tears down his cheeks. “Baby, what’s wrong?” he asked before coming around the couch. He stops as he sees the garment on the table. Sam sees it all in his eyes. Confusion, then recognition, then panic, and then nothing. 

“What’s going on baby?” Gabe asks. It’s slight, but Sam hears the waver in his voice.

“Gabriel. Who’s are these?” He says softly. Gabe gulps.

“They’re mine.” Sam’s eyes snap up.

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Gabriel! I found them in your bag, with a complete outfit, including fucking underwear!” Gabe just stood silently. Sam hadn’t realized he’d begun to stand. “I can’t even believe this! You’re cheating on me? You’re actually fucking cheating on me? You’re fucking sleeping around with some bitch in lace panties?” Sam is trying to sound stern and angry but the heartbreak in his voice is evident.

“I’m sorry.” Gabe said softly.

“You’re sorry? You’re fucking sorry? About what? Wasting my time, my life, my love? I fucking love you Gabe. I don’t even know if you love me-“

“Sam, I do love you-“

“Clearly fucking not! I- You-. Fuck! I’m so fucking stupid-“

“You’re not stupid.”

“I should have known it was too good to be true.” Tears are flowing now. Sam is hiccuping, trying hard to maintain his composure while Gabe is standing, riddled with guilt. “What did I do to deserve this? I’m a good person. I’m a good boyfriend. What the actual fuck?” Sam can’t hold it together any longer. He’s hyperventilating. Gabe tries to go over and calm him down and is swatted away.

When Sam’s breathing returns to normal he flops down on the couch and wipes his face with his hands.

“You need to leave, Gabe.” Sam says quietly, trying to avoid eye contact. “I can’t even look at you.”

“Sam. Please, let me explain.” He pleaded. Sam sits silently for a moment.

“What’s their name?” Gabe, who also has a few tears on his cheeks, takes in a deep shaky breath.

“Alex.” Another moment of silence ensues. 

“For how long?”

“Sam, this is not gonna help any-“

“Just answer the damn question.”

“Nine months.” Sam stares at his feet. Thinking of all the little things that could have been hints. “But baby, it wasn’t you, I swear. I just-, I don’t know. This whole thing, it was just too much for me. And it wasn’t your fault. I just wasn’t adjusted. “ Sam sat silently. “Please say something.” Sam looked up at Gabe.

“I can’t do this Gabe. It’s over.” Sam said, tears rolling down his cheeks. Panic flashed in Gabe’s eyes.

“No, please. Sam, baby-“ Gabe drops to his knees and scrambles to Sam’s feet.

“Please don’t call me that.”

“I’m so sorry. I love you so much. I’ll never do it again, I promise.” Gabe pleads. He’s sobbing at Sam’s feet. Sam pushes him away and stands up.

“I’m going to stay with Dean until you find somewhere else to stay.” Gabe follows Sam as he tries to get to the room. Sam locks Gabe out and packs a bag. He calls Dean, sobbing.

“It’s okay Sammy, I’m coming, Dean’s coming.” Sam falls asleep and Dean calls him to let him know he’s outside. He grabs his bags, and leaves his room. Gabe shoots up. He begs him not to go but Dean comes to the door to push him away. Sam takes one last glance at the cherry red panties on the table. It’s crazy how one ribbon made everything fall apart.


End file.
